


Magic Maggie

by bathtimefunduck



Series: Agitation and Alliteration [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Oblivious, Alex shows up in Pt. 2, Backstory, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Everyone makes bad decisions, F/F, Hot Cop, Major Salt, pre director sanvers, the follow up to Major Salt's Lap Dance Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: AKA aka Hot Cop remembers meeting Major SaltEveryone makes bad decisions in college. They usually don’t come back to haunt you quite so literally.





	1. Magic Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Uh, a completely unrelated happy prompt from @onefootone, @misguidedghost800 asking if anything else was on tap for this, and a nap that sparked the final line in my brain.
> 
> You should probably hit up the previous two bits in the collection for this one to make sense.

#  **Magic Maggie**

    They didn’t talk about the _thing_. They definitely did not talk about the _thing_ that happened at game night. That’s not to say that Maggie and Alex did not enjoy the aftereffects of the _thing that happened_ , they enjoyed that immensely in the car, in the elevator, against Alex’s door, on _that altar of lesbianism that Alex calls a bed_ … They enjoyed the _after_ of the _thing_ but they damn sure never talked about it.

    Maggie wasn’t sure that was a good thing. Detective Maggie Sawyer was not a jealous person, not really. She knew she didn’t deserve Alex Danvers, the agent who got hit in the face with The Gay™ and dove in headfirst. She didn’t deserve her, but she wanted her, wanted this, as long as she could have it. When Maggie met the famous Major Lane, Alex’s best friend, James’ ex, Maggie had not anticipated the jealousy. Clearly, Danvers had a type, even if she hadn’t realized it at the time. Dark hair, dimples, a smart ass, and vertically challenged… Why Maggie? Why Maggie when there was this woman in military blues, crisp and obviously put together, so much more accomplished and so obviously head over heels for Alex?

    It wasn’t a feeling Maggie was happy to have.

    And that wasn’t the only feelings she was having after the _thing_.

    When Lane… did what she did… Maggie was uncomfortable for so many reasons. One, Lane _was really good at it_. Two, her girlfriend _was right there_. And Three? Three, it felt oddly familiar.

    Like, _weirdly familiar_.

    _Bad decisions and alcohol familiar_.

    Maggie didn’t really know _why_ the _event-that-cannot-be-named_ felt so familiar, and it was really beginning to get on her nerves. There was literally no reason that she could remember.  

    At least not until it was three weeks later and she was cleaning her neglected apartment while dancing along to her college playlists. An old beat picked up, a woman’s voice husky and low, and striking a chord somewhere deep. Maggie frowns, her head tilting to the side, a vague memory rising to the surface.

    _The problem with being kicked out of your home at fourteen, even if your aunt takes you in, is that college is expensive, especially when your parents never signed the emancipation papers. Maggie worked hard for scholarships, but books were expensive too, and she needed to find the money somewhere._

_Amateur night at the Rose Garden was her roommate’s suggestion. Winner gets $500, but everyone keeps their own tips. Guys weren’t allowed to touch, and she’d get to be there while a bunch of pretty women took their clothes off, win/win, right Maggie?_

_Maggie underestimated the popularity of the night. And the talent involved. It was nice to spend her evening surrounded by beautiful women, sure, but she wasn’t allowed to hit any of the men commenting and had to rely on security to keep herself and others safe. It wasn’t her idea of a good time._

_And then she came on stage. They called her Lieutenant. Dressed to the nines and swaying to a sultry beat, she hit the stage and worked that pole in a way that threatened to stop Maggie’s heart. And she made eye contact the entire time._

_No one was surprised she won the competition, although Maggie, nursing tequila at the bar, was entertained to hear her turn down the manager’s job offer._

_She must have heard Maggie laugh. “What?”_

_“You didn’t look much like an amateur out there.”_

_“Ballet comes in handy for rebellious phases. Why are you here?”_

_Maggie held up a couple hundred in tips. “Book money.”_

_The dark haired woman winced. “Sorry. I guess you probably actually needed to win.”_

_“Never thought I would. There aren’t enough of my type to really bring out my best moves.”_

_A long, slow blink and a wicked smirk reward Maggie’s admission. “Let’s get out of here then, hit up a club. My treat.”_

_It’s a bad idea. But the whole night so far had been, even if she made more in five minutes than a week serving pizza at Shorty’s. And Maggie was known for her bad ideas._

    Oh. Oh shit.

    Her playlist moves to the next song, and more memories of that night flash through her mind. She’s given up on cleaning, really, immersed in a world that seems almost like a fantasy, written by women for women, because holy shit how did she forget that night?

    _Grinding. Pulsing lights. That heady floral perfume seeming to seep into every inch of her body with every breath she took. Warm, panting, a hitch in the air with a shift of her thigh._

    Maggie dropped the sponge.

    _Alcohol rushing through her veins as she runs her hands over sweat-slicked skin, a body held tight to her own, hands on her ass, gripping, kneading, tightening._

    Maggie shakes her head to clear it.

    It doesn’t work.

    _“My father would kill me for doing this.”_

_“Stripping?”_

_“You.”_

    Fuck.

    _Kisses wet with want. You know this is a bad idea, you have Emily but she’s slipping away with each step towards commitment you aren’t worth it she’ll see it one day and she’ll leave, maybe it’s best to hurry it along. Maybe it’s best, this straight girl experimenting, a way to end the best thing in your life on your terms with no strings attached to the damage your soul will take._

    Holy shit.

    _It’s tongue and teeth and tangled clothes. Too much drinking and a little bit of E to flavor the night and set your skin ablaze. Consequences are for tomorrow, tonight it’s bad decisions and bruises, marks left behind to cover the scars of your pain, a reminder to poke and prod as the guilt sets in._

    Maggie sinks to the floor, her back to the cabinets, her eyes unseeing the present.

    _Liquid honey, thick on your tongue, hands pulling at your hair and urging you on. Gasps and thrusts and riding her thigh, shaped with clear definition and velvet covered steel._

    Maggie is flush with the warmth of remembrance.

    _Of waking with a dry mouth and a pounding head, another’s hair flush on the pillows. Of pulling on her clothes and running out without a word, because that person was not Emily, and she had just ruined **everything**._

    Holy shit.

    Lucy.

    It was Lane.

    There were still some blanks, still some holes in her memory, but who that had been, when that had been, and why the _thing_ was so familiar, that was all too clear.

    It was Lucy Lane.

    And now Maggie had a problem.

_How do you tell your girlfriend you've seen her best friend naked, that you once slept with the woman who clearly has feelings for your girlfriend, that you honestly would love to re-experience that night with Alex by your side?_


	2. Killer Cop Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lucy have an important conversation in the Ladies' Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking lessons in feels from @onefootone, but you guys asked for more so it's all your fault.
> 
> I was already writing it, but I want to thank this anon for my final line ;)  
> Anonymous asked:  
> Continuation of Magic Maggie please? IT'S SO ANGSTY AND LOVELY and also a sentence prompt for that? "Alex?" "I thought that L word chart was bullshit."

#  **Killer Cop Confessions**

      Maggie was beginning to think Little Danvers was psychic. Between game night and somehow conning them all into going to a club for “Millennial Night” ( _ and shit wasn’t that enough to make you feel old. Was 80’s night really that long ago? _ ), Maggie was really beginning to feel hot under the collar. She still hadn’t talked to Alex about Lucy, because quite frankly the thought of doing so scared the shit out of her. And she tried to avoid alone time with Lane for much the same reason, plus it didn’t seem like Lane remembered it.

      Hell, Maggie had only recently remembered it, and probably still wouldn’t remember the details had she not had such a  _ vivid  _ reminder.

      She was running a little behind because of a case and needing to stop home and change, but they were all meeting at Kara’s. The route was second nature now, even in taller heels because  _ goddamn tall people everywhere _ . Plus Lane liked tall heels, and while Maggie certainly wasn’t going to complain about that, she also refused to be the shortest one in attendance.  _ Again _ .

      Alex let her into Kara’s apartment, greeting her with a kiss and a hug that Maggie gladly sank into. When Maggie pulled away though, her jaw dropped, taking in her girlfriend’s choice in skin tight leather pants and a barely-there halter top.  _ Holy shit. _ “You didn’t want me to keep my hands off you tonight did you, Danvers?”

      For someone so comfortable wearing so little, Danvers sure did blush easy. She practically dragged Maggie forward, allowing her to see everyone else. _Damn_ _the Super Friends were a good lookin’ bunch._ Even Major La--

_       I am so fucked _ .

      Apparently Lane still fit into her college clothes. It wasn’t an exact match, but damn if she hadn’t somehow replicated the clubbing outfit from that night.

_       I am so fucked _ .

      “I hope you realize you’ll have to share Danvers with the rest of us,  _ Dectective _ .”

_       Did she pur? I think she purred. _

      Lane dragged her eyes up Maggie’s body, slowly, as if she were taking her time to memorize every curve and every line. _And she didn’t remember having actually done that before_ _with her hands_. “Lookin’ good, Hot Cop.”

      “Not so bad yourself, Major.”

      No sir, her voice did not squeak. Nope.

      Except apparently it did, because Alex looked at her funny.  _ C’mon now Danvers, I know you’ve looked at Lane tonight _ .

      Kara claps a little louder than necessary, bringing herself and the boys back into focus. All the people Maggie hadn’t even acknowledged yet. “Hey, let’s head out! James and I got two Ubers downstairs, so let’s go have some fun!”

_       Little Danvers is an asshole _ and  _ I am so fucked _ were all Maggie could think on the ride to the club. Because of course it made sense to split into two groups of three. And of course Kara would ride with the boys, her best friends. Which left Lane with her and Alex. Maggie made it a point to sit in the middle because  _ I’m smaller than you, Danvers _ ,  _ don’t you dare make a short joke _ and because  _ like hell _ she was letting a beautiful woman crushing on Alex sit between them.

      Except.

_       Except that put Maggie in between her girlfriend and a one-night-stand _ .

      And apparently Lucy still used the same perfume.

      Bracketed by warmth, Maggie should have been relaxing back into her seat for a night of fun, instead she was ramrod straight, trying incredibly hard not to make contact with either of the women.

      Alex leaning into her, eyes full of concern, long fingers draping over her thigh, the heat sinking through her clothing?  _ Not helping _ .

      Lucy, doing much the same on the other side as she asks, “You alright there, Sawyer?”

_       Also not helping _ .

      The only thing Maggie could do was force a smile they both saw through and let herself slouch into the seat and pray to a god she hasn’t believed in since she was fourteen that this ride would be over soon.

_       I’m so fucked. _

      For the record, strobe lights, smoke machines, and tequila are a helluva mood-setter. Also for the record, Maggie had plenty of recently revealed memories to prove that  _ this was a very bad idea _ . The dance floor tightly packed and shots burning in their bellies, the Super Friends managed to carve out some space a little too close to some of the speakers. Maggie wasn’t sure if it was the bass or being sandwiched between Lane and Danvers that had her heart stuttering out an unfamiliar rhythm, but it was starting to hurt.

      “I’m going to get some water,” she says, smiling at her girlfriend before pushing her way towards the bar.

_       Water, cold shower, same thing, right? _

      Except she only gets moments to herself before Lucy is joining her and ordering her own water with another round of shots. Lucy leans back against the bar, somehow squeezing enough space to rest back on her elbows, eyes closed and head tilted back. Maggie is  _ definitely not watching the sweat drip slowly down her temple, dancing over that cheekbone, caressing that skin, sliding down her neck until it disappears _ .  Nope.

      Lucy opens her eyes to study Maggie in the constantly changing light. Maggie glances out at the dance floor, but her girlfriend has disappeared with the rest of them, dancing to some college party anthem that she barely remembers. She freezes when Lucy leans closer, those painted lips a breath away from Maggie’s ear, Maggie closing her eyes against the memories it envokes.

      “You ever get the feeling we’ve met before?”

_       I’m so fucked _ .

      Maggie whips her head to the side, eyes wide. Lucy’s serious, but also kidding, and clearly still doesn’t remember. “We have.”

      “What?”

      Louder. “We  _ have _ .”

      The words are met with confusion, and Maggie can’t blame her. It was a night filled with tequila and E to wash away the dirty feeling of leering men and college loans for her, a night of bourbon and (from what little talking Maggie remembers) the weight of overbearing family duty for Lucy, followed by more alcohol and a surprisingly  _ satisfying _ time had by all. Still, Maggie  _ hates  _ keeping secrets, even omissions, from Alex,  _ hates _ knowing that to tell one means to tell the other, and she should probably tell  _ Lucy _ first, since, well,  _ she’s _ the one Maggie slept with.

      Maggie grabs Lucy’s hand and drags her to the bathroom. There’s a line around the corner, but Maggie flashes the badge she probably shouldn’t have brought and shoved her way inside. The room is crowded, of course it is, but she isn’t surprised when she whistles loudly, her badge held high, and club goers scatter like cockroaches and crackheads in a house raid. All the while, Lucy follows, Lucy stands out of the way, even shoves her hand against the bathroom door when the room empties.

_       I’m fucked _ is tonight’s mantra, repeating in Maggie’s head like a half-hearted prayer, an acknowledgement of greater truths and human failure, an echo of every insecurity she has ever felt, reverberating in her brain. She could lose the greatest person she’s ever known over this, she knows it, could lose everything and every sense of home she’s built with Alex, the family and the friends that have taken her in as their own, but if she doesn’t, if it comes out some other way, everything could still crumble as she, Odysseus, searches for a path home that may not exist, froth with monsters of her own making and revenge of the god she has forsaken.

      “Want to tell me what’s going on, Sawyer.”

      “We have met, Lane. At a strip club. You won.” Maggie takes a deep breath. “We went out for drinks after.”

      Lucy frowns, staring at Maggie’s face, trying to gage her truth. Maggie’s arms come up and tighten around her center, she can’t stand it, this feeling of openness, of exposure. Lucy steps forward as her eyes open wider, comprehension dawning.

      “Holy shit.” she mutters. “ _ Holy shit _ , I thought that was a  _ dream _ .”

      The door is no longer forced shut by Lucy’s hand, Maggie knows this, she sees this, anyone could come in, but her focus is on the woman in front of her. She can’t help but try to crack a joke. “Yeah, that’s what Danvers said too.”

      The door is opening, the muted sounds of the club creeping in, but Maggie focuses on Lucy, who is taking this so much better than Maggie did, who is starting to smile, starting to laugh, and  _ maybe losing her mind just a bit _ . “ _ Holy shit _ , you took my  _ lady-loving virginity _ !”

      The door slams shut and Maggie and Lucy jerk to face it.  _ Because of course that’s how her life is, of course this is where it all ends. _

      In unison, Lucy and Maggie speak to the woman of their dreams, this staring goddess, whiskey eyes seeing right through both, staring as if weighing worshippers of old and finding them wanting. “Alex?” they ask.

      Staring, still, Alex swallows. She’s freaked and Maggie can tell, Maggie can feel the precipice start to crumble. Alex looks as unsteady as Maggie feels, and even Lucy’s eyes are tightening around the edges, this dance they’ve been doing beginning to wear as they await Alex’s reaction.

      “I  _ thought _ that L Word chart was  _ bullshit _ .”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct all feels and frustration to the comments or my askbox @bathtimefunduck


	3. Messups, Mix Ups, and Maggie’s Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes stupid mistakes, but Alex pulls out receipts on both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

#  **Messups, Mix Ups, and Maggie’s Mistakes**    

       Maggie isn’t sure what Alex told Kara and the boys. If she told them anything, even. She’s numb and waiting as Alex takes them both by the hand and drags them out of the club, neither she nor Lucy protesting. When they hop in an open cab, and Alex gives the name of a diner Maggie’s never heard of, her heart sinks. _Neutral ground_.

       Alex is still holding her hand, sat as she is between them, but it’s loose. It’s not the firm, possessive grasp she’s grown used to, of Alex who’s never had anyone aside from Kara to call her own, of Alex holding tight and resisting reasons to let go.

       Still. Maggie will take what she can get, letting herself be led into the diner behind Lucy and Alex, trying to memorize the warmth of her hands and the feel of those callouses on her wrist.

       The diner is empty at 11 pm. Just single woman at the counter with a nametag that read “Marge” and a cook visible through the window to the kitchen. She’s pushed into one side of a booth, Lucy into the other, and Alex… Alex pulls up a chair to the end of the table, sitting with neither. Maggie’s suddenly free hand tangles with her other and her eyes drop to her lap.

       “So clearly we need to talk.”

       Maggie nods, afraid to look up and see the disappointment.

       “You two hooked up?”

       “Apparently when I was in law school. I thought it was a dream. From what I remember… you did good nabbing this one, Danvers.”

       Maggie can hear Lucy smirk. She doesn’t have to look up to know she’s running her tongue along that bottom lip, leering, trying to make them both blush. She doesn’t need to look up to know Lucy’s succeeding.

       Maggie’s fingers tighten the way they curl against each other. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, trying to center on what’s to come. _It’s best to rip the bandaid off all at once, right?_ Get the anger and the disappointment and the break up over before she has too much time to feel each blow raining down on her heart.

       “It was… the thing... “ Maggie pauses for one last deep breath. “I just remembered. Recently. I cheated on Emily, but I didn’t remember with who.”

       There’s a sharp intake of breath from Alex. Alex whose fingers tighten on the table’s edge in Maggie’s peripheral vision. It’s Lucy though, that she can feel from across the cheap wood. Lucy, whose confused stare bores through Maggie, Lucy who begins to boil when she puts the pieces together. Lucy is a lawyer, after all, of course she figures out how awful of a person Maggie was back then.

       They’re interrupted by Marge, and Lucy’s too well-mannered to shout in front of strangers.

       “What can I get you girls?”

       “Coffee all around. And whatever pie you have left, Marge, thanks.”

       Marge sets out three cups and fills them to the brim, “Anything for you, Alex, you know that. It’s been a while.”

       Maggie looks up. Marge is teasing Alex, almost maternal in her smile. Alex is sheepish, almost like she’s being scolded by her grandmother.

       “Sorry, Marge. I didn’t want Kara to eat you out of business.”

       “Oh hush now that child can eat as much as she wants.”

       “She can, _that’s the problem_ ,” Alex laughs.

       Marge swats Alex on the back of the head with a dishcloth. “Oh you. I’ll be out with your pies in a bit.”

       All three of them murmur their thanks. Maggie drops her eyes to the table and braces herself for the Major’s onslaught. She wraps her hands around the warm mug and draws it closer, she knows what’s coming, knows she deserves every bit of it and more. She and Alex had talked about Emily, about how bad Maggie felt after, about her reasons, but they never talked about who else Maggie had involved in the mess. Mostly because Alex said it didn’t matter, but also because Maggie didn’t remember until recently. Fast forward, and _of course_ it’s Alex’s best friend. The best friend who’s just as in love with Alex as Maggie is. The best friend who is a much better _person_ than Maggie is.

       “You used me to _cheat_?”

       “I fucked up, Lane.”

       “You’re goddamn right you did!” Lucy growls. “What the fuck would possess you to do that to someone?”

       “Hey-”

       “Let her get it out, Alex. I deserve it.”

       Maggie looks up to meet Lucy’s eyes. They’re furious, as she expected. Maggie wants to curl into herself further, wants to make herself smaller in the face of that anger, but she knows from experience that doesn’t help. If anything, the kicks come harder and faster.

       “Yeah, Alex. Let her explain how we’re supposed to trust she won’t do it to _you_ next. Let her explain how I shouldn’t just kick her ass out of your life so you can find someone better.”

       “That someone being _you,_ Lane?”

       “HEY.”

       They jerk out of their staredown. Alex’s hands are flat on the table, but they slide across the surface to grip the nearest hand of both Maggie and Lucy.

       “Hey.” She says softer. “Lucy, Maggie knows she did a shit thing back then, okay? She knows, and she’s dealt with the consequences of everything except the fact that it was you for years already. And Maggie, we’ve talked about this, okay? _I’m not here to judge you_.”

       “Once a cheater always a cheater.”

       Maggie flinches. “Says the straight girl looking to piss off daddy.”

       “I’m not straight!”

       “ _GUYS_. C’mon, we’re adults, can we _act like it_?” Alex lets off a frustrated sigh. “Lucy, seriously, Maggie made a mistake. You _knew me_ and _sent me to CADMUS._ ”

       Maggie’s head jerked up, “Wait, _she did what?_ ”

       Marge is back with the pie, a whole pie, that she just sets in the center of their clasped hands without a word. She sticks three forks in it, pats Alex on the head, and heads back to the counter.

       “How often do you come here for heart to hearts, Alex?” asks Lucy.

       “Often enough to argue with Kara about this being better than mom’s chocolate pecan pie.” Alex’s grip on their hands tightens. “Now. Maggie made a mistake years ago. You made a mistake more recently. She hurt Emily, and has since apologized to her. You rescued me and apologized for sending me off to become a black site experiment.”

       “ _What the **fuck** , Lane?_”

       “She was consorting with an alien posing as a government agent and I had _orders_ , okay, Sawyer? And I broke ranks to rescue her!”

       “She could have been killed!” Maggie hissed. The thought of having never met Alex was _terrifying_. _She can’t imagine her life without Alex in it_.

       “HEY. _Hey,_ guys, it’s fine.” Alex made a face. “Okay, it’s not fine, not in light of what CADMUS has _become_ , but whatever, I’m over it. Lucy and Kara got J’onn and me out, we’re safe, we’re fine, all is forgiven.”

       She and Lucy _clearly_ disagreed with Alex.

       Alex tugged on them both, trying to stop their glaring. “Hey, you know what, at least now you both know the stupidest things you’ve done.”

       “Hmph.”

       “Can we move on? Please?”

 _God_ those puppy eyes should be illegal.

       Lucy must agree, because she sighs, rolls her neck, looks Maggie dead in the eyes. “You swear you aren’t going to do that to her?”

       “ _Never_.” Maggie grits her teeth. “You gonna help keep her out of trouble, not put her in it?”

       “Who the hell do you think filed the paperwork for her little atmospheric adventure?”

       Maggie snorts. She supposes someone had to deal with Rogue Agent Danvers.

       Alex grins, her entire body relaxing at the truth. She lets go of them to snag her coffee. “So, now that that’s settled. How did you two meet?”

       “Stripping, actually.”

       Maggie can’t fault Lucy’s timing. She would have preferred not to be sprayed with coffee, but any other time that would have been hilarious.

       “ _What?_ ”

       “Amateur night. I needed book money,” Maggie shrugs.

       “I… needed to be someone I wasn’t.”

       “Alright,” Alex coughs, dabbing at the top of the pie crust without looking either of them in the eye. “So you guys met… stripping. It’s not like you talked all night, right?”

       “We did a lot of things all night, Alex. Talking? Not so much.”

       “ _Jesus_ , Lane.”

       Lucy shrugs. “You’re hot, I’m hot. I wouldn’t have done anything if I’d known you were taken.”

       “What the fuck do you call that lap dance the other night?”

       “ _Guys_.” Alex grabs their hands again to tug. “Seriously.”

       Maggie grips Alex’s hand as tight as she can. “Look, Lucy, I’m sorry. What I did was fucked up.”

       “Yeah, well. I shouldn’t take Alex’s obliviousness out on you.”

       “Wait, what?”

       Lucy and Maggie share a look. Alex, the adorable brick wall, still didn’t get it. Her brow puckered, chewing on the inside of her cheek, Alex’s eyes darted back and forth between her girlfriend and her best friend. Maggie cocked an eyebrow, daring Lucy.

       Lucy sighed. “Alex, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

       “Okay… why?”

       “I already told you, Alex, I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages. Fuck, Alex do you not realize how hot you are?”

       “She really doesn’t.”

       “ _What?_ ”

       “I’m a bitter hag that Sawyer caught your attention when I’ve done everything but dance naked in front of you, _okay_?”

       “Shoulda tried that, Lane, it worked on _me_ ,” Maggie snarked.

       Lucy switches her attention to Maggie. Her lips are pursed, but Maggie can see the laughter in her eyes. Maybe she’d survive this with a girlfriend and without an ass kicking after all.

       Alex, poor thing, still looks confused.

       Maggie can't help but take pity on her. “Alex, you’re stunning. Brilliant, a badass, a doting sister, _anyone_ would be blind not to see how amazing you are. If you saw yourself clearly, you’d know why we both have feelings for you.”

       Alex’s eyes widen. Her hand shakes a little as she reaches for a fork, grabs a heap of pie, and shoves it in her mouth. She chews slowly, stalling for time.

 _Even looking like a chipmunk she was gorgeous_.

       “Boff?”

       Lucy drops her head to the table, barely missing her untouched coffee and the pie. Maggie looks back at her lap and snickered. _God she loved this idiot_.

       Lucy takes a deep breath before raising her head. “Alex, I want to date you. I want to hold your hand and watch stupid horror movies with you. I want to dress you up and take you out. I want to kiss you under the stars and make you breakfast. I want _you_.”

       “Luce, I’m with Maggie.”

       “But you have feelings for Lucy _too_ , Alex. I’m not blind.”

       Alex let go of Lucy’s hand like she was burned. “No, Maggie, I.. I wouldn’t… I couldn’t…”

       Maggie smiles. “Alex. Sweetie. Calm down. I don’t blame you for having feelings for Lucy. Hell, she’s top two hottest Feds I know--”

       “Only top two?”

       “--you being the hottest.”

       “Okay that’s fair,” Lucy agreed.

       “Alex, honey, if you… if you want to date Lucy too, I’d understand.”

       “No, you wouldn’t. You say you would, _but that’s just you saying that so you don’t lose me **now**_. I know you, Maggie. You’ll pull away thinking she’s better for me, start a fight, and everything will blow up in our faces.”

       “Alex, we should be who we wanna be, remember? Kiss the girls we want to kiss?”

       Lucy takes a bite of pie, watching them go back and forth. “You know there’s an easy solution to this where no one gets hurt.”

       Maggie frowns. Alex frowns.

       Lucy, ass that she is, takes another bite.

       And another.

       And another.

       “Shit, Sawyer, she wasn’t kidding, this pie is _amazing_.”

       “If I take a bite will you spit out your brilliant idea?”

       “Mmmhmm.”

       Maggie closes her eyes against the memories of something else causing those sounds to come from Major Pain in the Ass. She and Alex both take a bite with their free hands. _Holy shit this is good_.

       Lucy swallows another mouthful. “I’m hot. You’re hot. Alex is hot.”

       With every sentence, she points a forkful of pie at them.

       “I have feelings for Alex. You have feelings for Alex.”

       Alex takes another bite and mumbles, “And Alex has feelings for both of you.”

       “I’m getting to that. I’ve slept with you. You’ve slept with Alex.”

       “Your solution better not be just hopping into bed with her and letting her pick the winner,” Maggie growls.

       “Oh no, no, sexcapades comes later. Stop interrupting my brilliance.” Another bite. “I think you’re a pretty awesome human, outside of the whole dating-my-crush thing.”

       Lucy pauses, eyes on Maggie, clearly waiting.

       Maggie takes a bite of pie.

       And another.

       And another.

       “Yeah, I guess you aren’t so bad either, Lucy.”

       Lucy snorts. “Okay, fuck you--”

       “I thought you said sexcapades came later?”

       “-- _maybe_ we should just jump in and date each other. See what happens.”

       “Date… each… other?”

       “Polyamory, Danvers, it’s a thing, keep up.”

       Alex frowns. “Won’t someone get jealous?”

       “Shit, Alex, Maggie and I are jealous _now_. But if we go on dates together? If she and I go on dates, and you two go on dates, and you and I go on dates, and we all go on dates? Maybe we can figure this shit out.”

       “And if we can’t?”

       “Then someone gets hurt, probably.” Lucy drops her eyes down to her fork. “Probably me. Because you two are amazing together.”

       “Luce-”

       Maggie tugs at Alex’s hand. “Hey, if this… if this is something you want, Alex. We can make it work. We _will_ make it work. Whether it’s you and her and you and me or all three of us together, _we can make it work_. But only if you want to.”

       “Do you want to?”

       “Fuck, Alex, after that dance the other night, I’d be lying if I hadn’t thought about watching the two of you together.”

       Lucy somehow manages to blush while simultaneously looking very proud of herself. Maggie, adult that she is, sticks her tongue out. Lucy returns the favor.

       Alex shakes her hand free and fills two forks with pie before shoving them into Maggie and Lucy’s mouth. “I don’t know if I can handle dating two five-year-olds.”

       Maggie and Lucy, forks sticking out of their mouths, stare at her as she reaches for their hands again. Alex does that thing she does with her mouth when she’s thinking too hard, pursing her lips and twisting them to one side. She fiddles with their fingers, and Maggie is suddenly struck with the thought that her girlfriend was functionally ambidextrous. _How handy_.

_Hehe. Handy._

       “If you… if you guys want to try that… try _us_ … I’d like that.”

       Maggie nods. “Yeah, Alex. I’m okay with that.”

       Lucy takes another bite. “ _Fuck yes_ , Alex. Also, real talk, dibs on you bringing me here on a date for more pie.”

       “Hey, no! You don’t get to call dibs on that, Lane!”

       Alex drops her chin to her chest and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes Maggie's part. Thanks for reading!
> 
> The wooing will continue in Alex's part, so keep a lookout.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @bathtimefunduck

**Author's Note:**

> So seriously, if you're enjoying Major Salt, Hot Cop, and Agent Oblivious, obviously I love the kudos and comments, but swing by my ask box @bathtimefunduck on tumblr and shoot me a prompt. Even if it doesn't fit this, I have a happy post-director sanvers prompt universe over there that's lots of fun to play around in between chapters, and I'm always game to try something new.


End file.
